The Green Devil
by Cornelius Novington
Summary: This story is a combination of Green Arrow and Daredevil's origins in the show, leaning more towards Arrow. The OC is an amalgamation of Oliver Queen and Matt Murdock. I was inspired to write this by the 90s Amalgam Comic series.


Cornelius Novington

TV Daredevil Green Arrow Crossover. Rated K, English, Matt M./Daredevil, Oliver Q./Green Arrow

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Daredevil or Green Arrow

 **Summary:** This is an alternate origin story for the amalgamation of Green Arrow and Daredevil with an OC

Oliver always loved going out on the family yacht. In a life where everything was given to him, the sea was the only thing that was unpredictable. While everybody else in Oliver's life tolerated his antics, the ocean wasn't always so forgiving. More than that, though, when they were alone on the boat Oliver had his father to himself.

Oliver Murdock always had a good relationship with his father despite how little he saw him. As much as Mr. Murdock wanted to be with his son, he was the District Attorney of Starling City, so life pulled him in a lot of directions. It always seemed that Mr. Murdock did everything for his son though, so Oliver knew he was only gone so often for his benefit.

"Son, I need to talk to you about something important." Mr Murdock yelled through the sheet of rain.

"Is this really the best time dad?" replied Oliver. Even as the storm around them rocked the boat Oliver still felt safe because he was with his father.

"This is the only time son. Everything in my life has been given to me on a silver platter. Even my job I only got because of what my own father did before me. I always thought I was showing that I loved you by making your life easy, but I'm starting to think I was wrong. Be your own man, find your own path, Oliver."

Before Mr. Murdock could continue there was a blinding flash of lightning and the ship burst into flames. That was the last time Oliver saw his father.

…...

When Oliver finally regained consciousness he could tell he was on a life preserver. Other than that, he couldn't figure out anything else that happened, especially how much time had passed. It was early afternoon when Oliver was with his dad, but now it was so dark that he couldn't see his own hand in front of his face. It felt like hours until Oliver finally drifted to the beach, but he couldn't be sure of the real time because he constantly passed in and out of consciousness. When he finally crawled far enough through the sand Oliver realized things weren't adding up. The wind and rain had stopped along with the sound of thunder. And even if there were still clouds in the sky it was a full moon, so Oliver should have seen some outline of it in the sky. Slowly reality crept in on Oliver, it wasn't night. He was blind.

Before Oliver had any time to process this he heard rummaging in the trees nearby. Feeling defenseless he reached around until he found a rock on the ground. Oliver flung the rock in what felt like an aimless direction, but in actuality the rock flew right by the old man's face. "Nice throw kid, but can you do it with an arrow?"

…...

The old man was named Yao Fei, but he told Oliver to call him Stick. Oliver knew he had lived on the island for many years, but he didn't know why. Stick would always say "Ollie, I've got to prepare you for the war." but Oliver never asked him to elaborate. He was just happy to have somebody teach him to survive.

Even though he was blind, Oliver felt that his other senses had somehow been enhanced since landing on the island. He heard things he never could have before, he could use his sense of smell to help him in ways he never imagined, it was like he had his own special radar. Oliver had used a bow one time before during summer camp. Back then it felt like a heavy brutish weapon. Now, even though he was blind, his bow felt like an extension of his body. He didn't need to see to place his arrows, he only needed to feel.

...

Tommy Nelson was Oliver's best friend before the accident, but after 5 long years and thinking he was dead how could Oliver expect him to recognize him. His time on the island made him stronger and hardened, he was hardly the same boy involved in the boat accident. Oliver thought for years what he would say to Tommy when he saw him again, but now that the moment had arrived he had forgotten all of it. He was in the lobby of the law firm Tommy interned at, so he to think fast.

"Oliver?" Tommy said in disbelief as he came up behind him.

Maybe this would take less convincing than he thought.

...

For the time being Oliver wasn't ready to reenter the real world. The only person who knew about his return was Tommy, and he had promised not to tell anybody Oliver was back. His time on the island and his conversation with his father before the accident made him realize he didn't love the life he used to have. Because of this he decided to change his name and live a new life. So that people wouldn't recognize him Oliver took up the name Matt Queen. Oliver decided he was going to run from his wealth and live among the people who needed him the most, the residents of Hell's Kitchen in Starling City. He was going to help them the only way he knew how after 5 years on the island.

...

"I thought you said you were going to lay low." Tommy said while obviously annoyed.

"I am staying low. It isn't Matt Queen's fault if some vigilante decides to give the criminals what they deserve." Oliver retorted.

"Do I really have to call you Matt? This entire month has been weird enough, and if I can't call you Oliver it's like I'm losing my best friend all over again."

"Don't worry Tommy, I'm never leaving. You won't lose me again" Oliver said .

"Well, you certainly did leave a mark last night, _Matt._ You're on the front page again."

"What does it say?"

"The Green Devil Strikes Again."


End file.
